User talk:Space cowboy
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:47, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Removing Tags Please do not remove tags unless or until the issue for which the page (V) earned the tags has been resvoled. In this case it looked like someone doesn't know how to spell, or capitalize. I put that tag on there so anyone coming by would know what to do.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:42, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Signing Talk Also, please "sign" your messages. To do this, type 2 hyphens ("-") followed by 4 tildes ("~") with no spaces in between.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 23 December 2006 (UTC) V #Pages are not blocked if they are tagged UC, but you can claim that you are in the process of "fixing" it, which gives you the "right" to revert... #Technically, you cannot "prevent" anyone from editing it, even if you do tag it "UC" but you can revert... #Kudzu is on the right track with where he is taking the page. Remember, Colbert is a "Republican" and thus sees the world as a Republican would see the world. For an explanation of that, go to "The Stephen Colbert Experience". :Jerry Seinfeld would call it the "bizarro world". While you like the real V, and agree with everything he does and stands for, in the wikiality world V would be a terrorist. Try to understand it the way "The Greatest President Ever" would (as reprehensible as that sounds). Because that is how it should be depicted on Wikiality.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:10, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Images Check out this link for help on formatting images. Also, --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:43, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Fireworks Don't remove those tags, they are there to help people know what to do to help the page. If you have any questions, post them on the "discussion" tab of the page you want to ask it. Every page has a "talk" page associated with it, including the User pages, Type in stuff just like you would on the regular pages. Signatures are 2 hyphens ("-") followed by 4 tildes ("~"), with no spaces between them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:40, 20 December 2006 (UTC) This is an online encyclopedia Every page is supposed to look like an entry for an encyclopedia. Please post more than just one line on each page. And check your spelling. And use a capital letter every once in a while. If you have any questions, please drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:13, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Vanity Be careful with what you post. Please avoid vanity; it can get you temporarily banned. If you are familiar with the story of "V", you know it is sort of a meld of "Guy Fawkes" and "1984". Do a little more research and put some meat on your pages. Also, please tag them "UC" (Under Construction) so people won't mess with it while you are working on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:47, 19 December 2006 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:53, 15 December 2006 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:16, 15 December 2006 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:43, 16 December 2006 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:44, 18 December 2006 (UTC) It's A Moo-Cow! Hey hey hey. Just felt like dropping a line. --Germanrocker91 22:21, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Ha. When you get a chance, check out V. Some guy edited it. I have a feelign you're not gonna like it... --Germanrocker91 01:41, 23 December 2006 (UTC)